Ghost Hunters Forest
Stage-Select Name: Ghost Hunter's Forest Map Name: Ghost Hunter's Forest Summary *Difficulty: 7/10 *Time to Complete: ? *Max players: ? Note This stage was removed in a recent patch, presumably because the promotional event was over. Summary Recently added (and removed) Event stage in which you get to wear lv60 gear and play a game somewhat like Survival mode in fighting games, battle through levels of mobs and get a nice event box or pig hat http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/8514/luniaclient200709210101sj5.jpg only the pig hat(this screen isn't from the stage, just showing the hat) Strategies Stage Guide Pick up the Blessed gemstones at the start point, and grab all the available quests from the 2 npcs Equip the nice looking lv60 gear. On the quest that asks for blessed gemstones, you get to choose from 3 Survival mode only items: *One is something that looks like a bomb, because it is a bomb, causes about 9000 dmg in a certain area, you get 2. *Another is a Heal Scroll, heals bout 700-900 every second for a certain amount of seconds. *The Last is a power scroll, it increase damage caused, gives you 1000 hp if your hp is 0, and speeds you up. Each level you pass doubles the amount of coins you earn in the next level. The Event box requires 1 gold ghost hunter coin to receive, from INFERTakuya on Luniafan forum: the convert rate is 100 to the next. IE: *100 regular-1 Silver *100 Silver-1 gold Tactics *Unless your skills cause over 200 damage already, the regular attacks should be stronger. *For boss encounters, kill the underlings. *Don't accidentally go on to the "X." It warps you out with the coins that you have. *Play through once get a feel for it, then if you notice you keep die around a certain stage, end before this stage. Remember to bank those coins you have. *Conserve those items from the Blessed gemstone quest for boss encounters or extremely hard levels. Bosses Hell Knight Early Stage version of him is the same as the History Episode 2 one. *Difficulty: 6/10 *Boss HP: 25000+(thru testing) Provoking Charge - What appear to be a forward thrust followed by a point of his finger in a certain direction and then a dashing charge in the direction of his pointing, followed by a spinning slash in the direction you're in. Whirlpool Sword - Similar to Sieg's skill. 3 hit combo - He's only use this attack if you're cloes to him. It does 2 horizontal slashes, then 1 vertical slash that knocks you down. Strategy Stay up close and personal because he'll mainly do the 3 hit combo, which can easily be expected, and thus, dodged. You can get 3 or 4 hits on him during this attack, only back off if you need MP or HP. Though even if you have 0 hp you just need to be sure not to get hit by the vertical slash. Evil Eye's Master Early Stage version of him is the same as the history episode 2 one. *Difficulty: 4/10 *Boss HP: 20000+ Charge - The Eye rushes forward in the direction it's facing, before the attack the eye moves back to charge it, the moment it starts backing up be prepared to dodge. Eye Ray - The Eye fires a laser in one direction, simple move to its sides and attack. 3 out of 4 times I've had Evil Eye and Blade Claw together, best strategy is to try to seperate them. Blade Claw Lord Early Stage version of him is the same as the history episode 2 one. *Difficulty: 5/10 *Boss HP: 20000+ Charge - Kinda hard to expect, prior to the attack he stands on his hind legs, there is no prep animation, just don't stand still and you'll be fine. Blade Claw rushes forward doing 3 or 4 hits on you, if you get hit by one try to dash away. Swipe Combo - Deadly Combo to get caught in, again he just stands on his hind legs, there is no prep animation, seems only to perform this attack if you are too close. Swipes you into the air and rushes at you in the air. Causes 2800-3500 damage. Exploding Breath - Prior to the attack Blade Claw hides under his wings and then pecks 3 times in front of him, if you are directly in front of him each hit causes 500-900 dmg. If you're in front of him but at a distance the explosion will hit you, best place is on his sides during this attack. Other Bosses *Skeleton Soldier *Giant Shadow (?) Work Cited Links http://www.luniafan.com/forums/guides/3125-ghost-hunters-forest-pls-give-more-info-ty.html#post28044 Category:Episode 1